doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Ronalds Unleashed
Soviet Ronalds Unleashed is an series on The RMDH Channel. It focuses on The Soviet Ronalds and their many adventures in Ronald McDonald Hell. Think of it as sort of a successor to Everybody Loves Grimace. The series is also followed by a movie and a game. Characters Main *Ronald McDonald- The INSANE leader of the Soviet Ronalds and an uber-pedophile clown. He is the main protagonist of the show. *Grimace- Barney the Dinosaur's living testicle and Ronald McDonald's best friend. He was the star of EBLG. *King Dedede- A fat, Texan penguin who wants to take over Dream Land. He is the 2nd-in-command of the Soviet Ronalds. *Wario- The super fat Italian treasure hunter who loves hamburgers. *Shy Guy- A badass dude with a mask who hates Yoshi for some reason. *Donkey Kong- The super fat banana-eating ape. He hangs out with Wario. *Stanley the Troll- A drug-addicted troll from Central Park. He likes to get high with his buddies Metal Mario and Rabbit. *Metal Mario- A metallic, drug-addicted plumber who has an on/off rivalry with Waluigi. *Tito: a Hawaiian bartender who serves drinks at Ronald's Party Hut. *Twilight Sparkle- A unicorn pony who loves to read. *Pinkie Pie- A hilarious, fun-loving pony. *Sweetie Belle- A young unicorn pony who is the youngest member of the Soviet Ronalds. *Lyra Heartstrings- A pony who likes studying humans and their culture. *Insane Woody- a crazy cowboy doll who loves INSANITY! *Vinyl Scratch: A unicorn pony who is the DJ at Ronald's Party Hut. *Mario Head- An INSANE, floating head of Mario who loves nonsense and pizza pies. *Chocodooby- A creepy egg guy who is weird. *The Soviet Yoshis- The ally group of the Soviet Ronalds led by Yoshi. *Colonel Sanders- Founder of KFC and Ronald's eternal foe. He is the main antagonist of the series. *Burger King- The mascot of the restaurant that bears his name and Ronald's 2nd eternal foe. He becomes a major player in Season 5. Minor *Princess Celestia: The ruler of Equestria and Ronald's secret crush. *Princess Luna: Celestia's sister who often drops by RMDH to visit *DJ 2- A badass koala who occassionally appears to join the Soviet Yoshis in helping the Soviet Ronalds. *Drew Pickles- The gayest man in the universe and the leader of The Barney Bunch. *Pedo Bear- A pedophilic bear who comes to RMDH to harass Sweetie Belle and other children. *Elmo- A furry red faggot who is in the Barney Bunch. In every episode he appears in, he gets killed brutally. *Flapjack- An annoying sailor kid who loves to go on ADVENTURES! *Olimar- A midget spaceman who is very, very pathetic. *Chowder- An ugly animal who wants to become a chef. *Predaking- The leader of the Predacons. He often makes cameos. *Knifehead- A Kaiju who destroys everything. *Godzilla- A giant Kaiju who destroys stuff. *Rainbow Dash- A pony whose super fast speed and colors give some people SeIzUrEs! *Trixie- A boastful magician who has an on/off rivalry with the Soviet Ronalds. *Dr. Robotnik- an old foe of the Soviet Ronalds who attempts to make peace with them. *Megatron- The Decepticon leader who is secretly a brony. He drops by RMDH sometimes. Episodes See List of episodes of Soviet Ronalds Unleashed Category:TV Shows Category:Insanity Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Approves